


To Feed A Dwarf

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Affair with a Dwarf [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Desire, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possible of OOC, Romance, Series: Affair with a Dwarf, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Elvenking Thranduil will make sure that Thorin will eat as he should, even if he will have to feed him.





	To Feed A Dwarf

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: lotrspnfangirl
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only the plot; Tolkien though was the one that created the great world of Middle Earth. I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of the story.

**Mirkwood**

Elvenking Thranduil watched from the cave entrance as the dwarf took his time of washing himself in the lake. Thorin was indeed a sight to see, and yet Thranduil noticed that the dwarf's thinness.

'Are the guards giving him something to eat?' thinks and then sighs heavily, mumbling aloud, "Maybe I should be the one to make sure that he will eat… he looks so thin."

Once Thorin dressed slowly, the guards led him toward the cave and into the dining hall where the king was waiting, although he was not alone. Baby Legolas was cradled in Thranduil's arms. 

Thorin stepped closer, admiring the baby. Blue eyes pierced at him, caught his sight, and Legolas’ golden hair sparkled in the room.

"He is a beautiful baby, my dear Thranduil," Thorin told him with a smile.

"His name is Legolas," Thranduil told him and then let him take the baby. "You can hold him. Play with him a little while I see what’s taking the maids so long."

Thorin took the baby, not knowing what he should do with the little one. The elfling kept smiling at him, the little hand grabing his thumb strong, not letting his finger escape.

Elfling Legolas smiled at him and it felt good. His heart warms for him.

He played with the elfling until the maids arrived, taking Legolas from his arms. In that moment, Legolas cried louder as he was taken out from the dining hall. The door was closed after the maids and Thorin noticed that he was alone in the room, the guards probably outside.

Thranduil entered the dining hall with food in his hands, accompanied by two maids. One had a vase in one hand and a bowl with something that Thorin did not recognize in the other. The second maid brought a barrel. Then the two maids left them, closing the door after them.

"Thorin, dear Thorin, I would love to see you naked," Thranduil advised as he placed the food on the chairs, leaving the table clear. Hesitating for only a moment, Thorin removed his robe slowly, letting it fall from his body, till he was naked in front of the king.

Thranduil nodded and licked his lips. "Lay on the table and closed your eyes, dear Thorin."

Thorin did as he was asked, ignoring the noise that came from his stomach. He tried to keep calm, not knowing what the king had in his mind.

"Open your mouth," Thorin heard, and open his mouth obediently, waiting for something. "Now eat it very slowly."

It was very good and he made a soft noise in pleasure. 

"Close your eyes. I know that you want to see, but I want you to feel as well, dear Thorin, and if you behave you will be reward," Thranduil reminded him softly while his hands brushed over the dwarf's body.

Thranduil moved his lips toward the dwarf's cock, his hands continuing to explore Thorin's body, loving the heat that coming from the touch.

Thorin moaned in surprise as Thranduil sucked his cock, his hands gripping the table as much as he could. He knew he had better behave, he preferred the reward and not whatever the punishment would be.

Thranduil noticed how hard the dwarf's cock was laid in his hands. In that moment he changed his plans. "Thorin, open your eyes and lay on the floor. After you do that, close your eyes."

Thorin did as he was told and waited.

Thranduil removed his robe quickly before he climbed upon the dwarf's hard cock. The king leaned closer to the dwarf's body; the heat was too much, even though the pleasure filled Thranduil. The food was forgotten as the king placed kisses upon Thorin's neck and lips, while his hips sinking down on his cock, not letting it free from his body.

"You feel so good inside of me, dear Thorin, and your skin is so sweet for my lips," Thranduil mumbled as he moved his hips to the rhythm he set on the dwarf’s cock, trying to keep it inside until Thorin orgasmed. 

Thorin moaned and he wished that the king would let him open his eyes. He enjoyed it as the king touched him, the feeling was way too good.

"Let me feel you my dear Thorin, and keep your hands on the floor. It will pay off," Thranduil whispered as he bit down on Thorin's neck, leaving a mark. He could feel the twist of pleasure low in his gut, knew he was close.

Thranduil then arched his back as he bounced up and down on Thorin's cock. He moaned with pleasure as he felt the warm seed of the dwarf spill inside of him and his own orgasm crashed through him. He collapsed back onto Thorin’s chest, breathing hard.

With a sigh of pleasure, Thranduil caught his breath and rose slowly from the dwarf's cock before letting Thorin knows he could get on his feet.

"Lay on the table, dear Thorin and let me feed you properly." Thranduil smiled at him.

Thorin tried to do as he was told, but he felt very weak. Thranduil noticed how the dwarf walked and caught him before he fell to the floor. He could hear the hunger rumbling in his stomach.

Thranduil guided him to the chairs and sat the dwarf on his lap. Thorin laid his head on his shoulders. Thranduil noticed the vase filled of water right in front of him and reached for it.

"Open your mouth. You need to drink it slowly, dear Thorin." 

Thorin opened his eyes, trying to figure out where he was. The last thing that he remembered was that the king, tight and how around his cock. He did not remember standing.

"Open your mouth, and drink it very slowly. I do not wish to see you get any sicker from dehydration or starvation," Thranduil talked softly to him.

Thorin did as he was told. Thranduil held the vase and the dwarf drank it slowly until the vase was taken away from him.

"Thorin dear, how do you feel now?" Thranduil asked him and moved his hand to brace him before kissing him on his lips.

Thorin was starved and only mumbled a single word, "Hungry."

"Sit on the table and let me feed you properly." Thranduil helped him sit on the table and then he took the bowl and motioned to Thorin to open his mouth. "Eat it, dear Thorin. You need to eat. I do not wish for you to faint on me again, do you understand?" Thranduil asked and caught Thorin's eyes.

"I understand my king," Thorin said, almost whispering to him.

"Good, now open your sweet mouth of yours and eat it slowly."

Thorin did as Thranduil told him, and found himself enjoying it; the king was taking good care of him.

Did this mean that Thranduil considers him as a lover?


End file.
